All the fun of the fair
by happyday girl
Summary: Set post-apocalypse. Sam, Dean and Castiel go to a local travelling fair, but the trio soon discover that the workers and characters are not all that they seem. Will they make it out alive? Some hurt Cas and Sam, and protective Dean. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my first story featuring Castiel, so I'm not sure if I have his character right (please let me know your thoughts on this!)**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

'Sam, where did you put my gun?' Dean Winchester yelled at his brother from the other side of the room, trying to locate his sawn off shotgun that he was sure Sam had taken.

'I haven't taken your gun Dean, and why do we have to go to this damn place?' Sam snapped as he packed his own bag, stuffing his jeans and shirts in haphazardly, not caring if they got crumpled. Dean smirked to himself, 'oh come on Sammy, I know your not keen on the idea, but at least give it a go!' he said, turning to his little brother and giving him a reassuring smile.

A smile that Sam didn't return. Dean's smile slipped from his face, and instead he tried a different tact.

'Well, Cas said he had never been to one, so I say we just go to give Cas a good time, okay?'

'Yeah but Dean, how do you know he'll have a good time?' questioned Sam, grabbing his roughly packed bag and walking out the motel room door, heading for the car.

Dean watched him go, shaking his head.

'So, where are we going today?' a low voice ripped through the silence of the motel room, making Dean Jump.

'Damn it cas-don't do that!' he said, and then he smiled at the fallen angel who has just materialised behind him.

Castiel returned the smile, walked to Sam's bed and sat down, crossing his legs and looking expectantly at dean.

Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 'You know where we're going cas- The fair! You said you had never been, so we are going to take you!'

Cas smiled at Dean, who smiled nervously back. 'Ok Dean, but I don't have any experience with fairs remember, so you and Sam are going to have to teach me.

'Done!' grinned Dean, patting Castiel on the shoulder, then leading him out the room, Sam was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, and he waved at Cas as he walked towards him. Cas waggled his fingers back and opened the back door of the car, and climbed in.

Dean got in the drivers seat and chuckled. 'Wow it's like I'm taking a couple of kids on their first trip out!' he laughed, earning a glare from Sam, and a confused look from Castiel.

Dean shook his head and started the engine.

_This was going to be a fun day out..._

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

**Next chapters will have some humour, but a scared Sam and an unnerved Castiel!**

**Please review this first chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Impala rumbled down the dirt and shingle path that led to the car park of the travelling fair. Sam was getting more nervous by the second.

And he knew why.

He knew that there was going to be at least four of the things that he hated and he was scared of, more than anything else that he had known his entire life-

_Clowns._

The blank staring eyes that these _creatures_ possessed seemed to stare right into his soul, whilst their make up freaked him out.

Why did they have to make it seem like they had a happy and a sad face in one? He wasn't sure where his –quite out of character- fear had stemmed from, but he knew that he had it, and he didn't want to go anyway near the source of the problem.

'Sam? Wake up buddy!' Dean's voice punctuated his thoughts, catching him out of his silent reverie and making him jump.

He looked across at his brother, and gave him a small, slightly bashful smile.

'You ok?' asked Dean, eyes full of concern, for he knew what was bothering Sammy.

Trouble was, he couldn't do anything about it.

Clowns just came with fairs, it was kinda like tradition.

'Yeah I'm good' came his reply; Dean smiled back at his brother before he turned to the fallen angel in the back of his car.

'Right, first rule of fairs- stay with the troupe! We don't want you getting lost...we'll probably never find you again!' instructed Dean, and Castiel nodded dutifully, eyes full of both trust and seriousness, as if he was taking what Dean was saying as doctrine.

'Right then...let's go!' grinned Dean, and he hopped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. 'I swear it's like he's a kid again!' he muttered, smiling slightly.

'It's good he's found something to be happy about' replied Castiel, watching with amusement as Dean, hands on his hips, stalked up to Sam's side of the car-

'Oi! Are you two getting out or what!' he ordered, rapping on Sam's window with his knuckles.

Sam groaned and mouthed 'do I have to?' at him.

Dean softened and opened Sam's door.

'Come on Sammy! No damn clown is going to eat you- I promise!' he reassured him, and without waiting for an answer he pulled Sam out the car and span him around.

Sam growled and stood still, giving dean a glare.

Dean smiled back and shrugged his shoulders, before turning back to Castiel, who was still sat waiting in the car.

'Am I going to have to drag you out too?' he asked him, but just as he blinked, the angel was gone.

'No I don't think so Dean' he stated, and Dean turned to see Cas had reappeared right behind him, and was smiling broadly at him.

Dean sighed and closed the back door of the impala.

'Don't keep doing that!' he muttered. Castiel chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

'I'll refrain from doing it in future!' he said sarcastically- Dean had taught him well.

'Good' replied Dean and he walked forwards, Sam and Cas following behind him like a troupe of tourists.

Dean clapped his hands, making Sam jump. He was in the middle of scouring the area looking for any stray clowns- he seemed fine so far.

'Right...what shall we do first?' asked Dean, looking at Castiel.

The angel shrugged, and looked around.

The fair was set in a semi circle shape, the main rides and bigger stalls occupying the middle, whilst the food stalls and smaller games and activities were making the shape.

He looked over to a hot dog stand. It smelt delicious, and he was kind of hungry.

'Hot dogs?' he asked. Dean smiled and clapped Cas on the shoulder.

Cas smiled nervously and looked across at Sam, who was backing up to stand next to Dean.

'Sam, are you ok?' he asked, concern apparent in his voice.

'what? Oh yeah! Yeah I'm fine Cas; actually I want a hot dog too! Let's go!' he said quickly, and hurried off in the direction of the food stall.

Dean and Castiel frowned and each other and they both craned their necks to see what Sam was backing up from.

'Oh Sammy..' muttered Dean, watching as a clown, wearing full costume and make up cam walking up to them, squirting water from the oversized yellow flower on his lapel at unsuspecting passer's by.

'Why doesn't he like clowns?' asked Cas, looking from the clown to Sam, who was impatiently waiting for them by the hot dog stand.

'I don't really know, but he does hate 'em! Let's put him out his misery!' he said, and he walked up to Sam, Castiel following in his wake.

As they turned, they didn't notice the clown look their way.

They also didn't notice the dark, evil grin that spread across the clown's face as he watched them walk away.

The characters eyes glistened, the pupils turning an almost black colour, and a small, evil chuckle escaped the clowns painted lips.

As Castiel turned back to have one final look at the clown, its expression suddenly shifted, and it waved at the angel, smiling sweetly, its bright blue eyes shining in the morning sun.

Castiel nervously waved back, and he frowned as he turned back to the Winchester brothers, an uneasy feeling creeping into his bones. He now kind of knew why Sam hated the things...they were quite creepy.

_But they were just people wearing make up...weren't they?_

**Sorry I took so long to update this! I've been really busy!**

**Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

**So what's up with the clowns? Tune in to later chapters to find out!**

**Hopefully next chapters will be coming up shortly!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam turned to look at Dean and Castiel as they approached him, trying to quell the rising tide of fear that was building up inside him.

He had to calm down. His fear of clowns was completely irrational, but there was no reasoning behind his fear...he just hated clowns.

He handed the hot dogs to them, and all three of them ate in relative silence while they all looked around.

As Dean finished his, his gaze once again fell on Sam.

'Dude-you ok?' the worry and concern was apparent in his older brother's voice, his eyes frowning in an expression of concern, but there was nothing Dean could do to help him, he just had to deal with it.

'Yeah I'm good, just – I wanna stay away from the clowns' said Sam in a small voice, not meeting Castiel's eyes.

He didn't want an angel of the lord thinking he was petrified of stupid men in stupid costumes wearing stupid make up.

'Yeah ok, we'll stay away from them from now on. Ok, we've had hot dogs...what next Cas?' Dean once again turned to the fallen angel, smiling at him as Castiel looked around again.

There was nothing much to do, really, he thought.

There was a big top right in the middle of the semi circle, where he guessed the evening entertainment would take place, but it was 10 in the morning, so nothing would be going on in there.

_Couldn't hurt to look in it though..._ Castiel pointed at the huge tent, and Dean beamed.

'Okie dokie Cas-let's go!' and he made his way though the small crowd, weaving in and out of the young children excitedly running round all the stalls.

Sam sighed and followed, being careful not to bump into any wayward fathers clutching huge pink elephants that their children won, only to give to their parents because they don't want them any more.

'Come on Cas- you chose to come here!' yelled Dean, waving his arms at them madly, both Cas and Sam rolled their eyes and duly followed.

As they approached Dean lifted up the tent flap, and all three of them stepped inside.

The space inside the big top was huge, but the atmosphere stank of must and warmness, the smell stuck in the back of Sam's throat, and he had to clear it out before he could talk.

'Ok...so we're here...now what?' he asked, looking from his brother to Castiel, who both shrugged at him.

Sam sighed, then turned back to go out the tent.

'I'll be back in a minute, gotta get some fresh air' he called to Dean, who put his hand up to show he understood.

Sam nodded then backed out the tent.

He felt himself bump into something hard, and he turned, ready to apologise to another mother rushed off her feet, but then stopped stock still. He had turned to face...a clown.

Sam couldn't move, he couldn't speak.

All he could do was look into the eyes of the clown standing in front of him.

The clown had no expression on his face; even the upturned painted smile on its lips seemed redundant.

Then suddenly, it looked straight at Sam, and gradually, a smile appeared on it's face, but in no way was this a warm, child-friendly grin that pleased children and grown ups alike.

This smile was...evil. Its eyes swivelled in its sockets, fixing the youngest Winchester with a glare that chilled him to the bone.

It exposed its teeth, its smile turning even more grotesque.

Sam finally found his legs again, and started to back back into the tent from whence he had just come from, he felt a thrill of horror in his chest when he saw the clown take a couple of steps forward to follow him, and he started to back away quicker.

He didn't turn even when he walked in front of Dean, who was still looking inside the tent.

Dean looked at his brother, a smile on his lips, but that quickly turned sour when he saw Sam.

He was pale and seemed to be shaking slightly.

'Sam? What's wrong, you look like you've seen a clown!' he said, a quirky smile on his lips that died almost as quick as his first smile.

Sam stuttered a small answer, shaking his head, and he knelt on his haunches, trying to clear his head.

Dean knelt down next to his younger brother, putting a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

'He-he tried to-t-to f-f-follow me –back in here!' he managed to stutter out.

Dean rubbed Sam on the back and stood up again, crossing to the edge of the tent to have a word with the clown.

It was probably just a mistake, and the clown was just as freaked out at Sam as Sam was of him.

All of those thoughts vanished from his head, when he too came face to face with the twisted clown, with an identical sneer and dark eyes, but this time, said clown had a semi automatic pistol in its left hand.

Dean didn't put his hands up in a show of surrender- that would just alarm the parents and children bustling round them.

Instead the clown motioned dean to walk back into the tent.

Dean obliged and backed back into the big top, turning around to walk to Sam, who stood up, eyes full of horror and acute alarm.

Once the clown had come through the tent after the oldest Winchester, it zipped up the tent, excluding the escape route.

It then put its fingers in its mouth and whistled.

Sam, Dean, Castiel and the clown waited in silence, the first three men with baited breath, eyes darting around the tent, trying to see what was coming next.

Suddenly there was the sound of heavy footfalls, and though another flap of the tent there came three more clowns, a man in a leotard, and another man carrying a large holdall.

As Sam saw the clown, he stepped a bit closer to Dean, who moved forward to stand in front of him in a protective move that Sam was grateful for.

Castiel clenched his fists, trying to work out a plan of action.

The main looking clown stepped forwards, and leered at the three men in front of him.

'Well well well, what have we got here? Two Winchesters and an angel...look like our lucky day boys!' he smiled to his posse, who laughed and jeered behind him.

Dean looked around-

_How the hell was he going to get them out of this one?_

**Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter...but what's going to happen to the boys?**

**Tune into the next chapter to find out!**

**Please review...they mean a lot!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam looked around him.

The clowns and the two men were blocking every exit, and he couldn't see a way out past them.

He looked across at Dean, who was glaring at the clown who had just spoken to them.

'It's the clown brigade!' sneered Dean, looking venomously at the clowns in front of him.

He looked to his left to try and see where Cas was.

The angel was looking around as well, but none of them could find a way out.

'Sam' the clown addressed the younger man, who stiffened at the mere mention of his name.

'You thought you were going to get away with it- didn't you?' it said quietly, its eyes glinting dangerously.

'I-I don't know what your talking about!' replied Sam, frowning at the clown as it smiled again.

The other characters laughed and walked forwards to stand next to their leader.

Dean and Castiel re-routed to stand next to Sam as they continued to laugh.

They all stopped, then grinned as they turned their heads to look at the Winchesters and the angel, then as one their pupils in their eyes all turned jet black, the biggest tell tale sign that they were demons.

Dean felt a thrill of horror, then annoyance as he surveyed the demon scum in front of them.

He never liked these sons's of bitches- but he sure did like to kill 'em!

Dean lunged at the nearest demon, determined to have a kind of element of surprise on the waste, however that didn't turn out the way he had hoped, for the demon easily stepped away from his attack, and as dean sailed past him, he swung his arm at his face, sending the oldest Winchester flying backwards, clutching his face.

The demon then followed through, kicking dean as he was down in the chest, sending him sprawling further back.

Sam raced to protect his brother, punching the demon clown in the side of its face, sending it flying to the side.

Sam yanked Dean up, brushing the dirt off his back a little.

'Sam! Behind you!' Dean suddenly yelled, then Sam felt an immense pain radiate from a point on the back of his head. He reeled around, stunned, to find a huge clown behind him, fist raised.

The clown then gave Sam an almighty push, throwing him into Dean, and the brother's fell together.

'ENOUGH!' someone yelled through the free for all violence.

The demons immediately stopped, and climbed off the two brothers, who gingerly got up again.

The main demon clown spoke again, its eyes full of anger and humour at the same time, if that was even possible.

'Separate them!' he ordered.

Two clowns grabbed castiel, who was still trying to find a way out, but all the flaps of the tent were sealed with some kind of glue.

These demons had come prepared.

The man in the leotard grabbed Sam and threw him to the other side of the floor.

Dean yelped and ran to his brother, but was felled by a brutal left hander by the man who was carrying the holdall.

Sam was wrenched up, as was Dean, and they were held up, facing each other, as the main clown addressed them again.

'Enough violence for now, we need to talk, I think you need to understand why this is happening' it said, talking directly to Sam, who still had no idea what he was talking about.

'I don't understand' he said, looking desperately from Dean to Cas, but neither of them had any clue either.

The clown laughed menacingly, then without warning it punched Sam in the face, sending him back into the man holding him in an arm lock.

'Leave him alone!' yelled Dean, struggling against his own captor.

The clown put his head close to Sam's 'you sent him back...you sent our lord back to hell. What gives you the _right_- to decide our fate?' it sneered in his ear, emotion threatening to burst into the big top around them.

'I had to' growled Sam, trying to wrench himself away, but the man held fast.

The demon clown chuckled again and then punched him again, but as Sam was reeling it then kneed him in the stomach, sending him to the floor, groaning.

'You think you can decide what happens to us? You may have sent Lucifer back to hell, but we are still here- the faithful will never leave him. Justice will be served- believe me!' it growled as Sam continued to moan and writhe on the floor.

Dean struggled harder, wide eyed as he kept watch over Sam as he lay injured on the floor.

They had to get out of here, they didn't have any weapons, no way of escape- and these demons were bent of revenge.

He had to get them out.

He was surprised when the man holding him suddenly let him go, as did the man holding Sam.

The clown then hauled Sam and threw him at dean, who caught him and lowered him gently to the floor, where he tried to catch his breath.

'You just wait Sam, I'm telling you- you should have stayed in hell...it would have been better there for you than what we are going to do to you guys now!' it grinned, black eyes glistening with hatred as it surveyed it's prey.

Sam looked up at Dean, who eye's shone back with the Sam expression of fear, Sam had indeed never felt as scared before.

His fear of clowns had seemed to have faded- for now.

The clown then leaned forward to catch dean's eyes.

The eldest Winchester growled at the demon, but the demon held fast, chuckling.

'I hope you've had some good times with your brother-

_Because we're going to have some fun with him now!'_

**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

**Next chapters will definitely have some very hurt Sam, and some very protective Cas and Dean!**

**Please review...they mean a lot!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stepped closer to his younger brother, making sure he was covering him from all possible angles of attack.

Castiel did the same, ensuring he had all the demons in his field of vision. No one was going to hurt Sam while he was around.

'Sam, you knew this was coming, why are you acting all surprised? Did you really think that we would just lie down at take this? You killed our god!' the main demon was getting angrier and angrier, sweat beginning to moisten the make up, pale skin showing through the clown paint on his face.

He swung his fist at Sam's head, but Sam easily ducked, he grabbed the demons hand and wrenched it behind him, flinging the demon to the ground.

Dean took this opportunity to attack the nearest demon to him, punching him in the face, and kicking him in the stomach.

The demon fell like a stone, clutching its stomach and writing in pain.

Castiel ran to the man in the leotard, swinging his fist up under his chin, sending him flying backwards, hitting his head on the hard floor.

Sam turned when he heard dean shout out.

A demon had him by the throat, his feet a fair few inches off the floor.

Growling in anger Sam rushed at the demon, barrelling into him, knocking him off his feet and sending him sprawling to the floor.

Dean fell to the floor gasping, but Sam soon hauled him up, putting his arm around his shoulder's to steady him.

'Sam!' warned Dean, but Sam didn't have time to turn as he felt a crushing pain in his ribs as the main demon threw him to the floor, and started punching him in the face.

Sam scrabbled with the demon, managing to throw him off a little, but the demon was soon back on him, resuming his attack.

Dean was just about to help his brother when he was pushed back, hitting his head hard on the floor. As his head bounced on the cold concrete, Dean saw stars.

He also saw Sam getting beaten senseless by the demon clown.

His vision faded to black against a background sound of Sam's yells and screams.

Castiel ran to help the youngest Winchester, but was felled by another clown.

As he stood up again he saw that Sam was already out cold, the demon getting off of him and brushing himself down.

Castiel regarded the demon with pure hatred. 'Nothing is worth such violence!' he said firmly, hoping that finally looks could kill.

The demon chuckled, but without warning he suddenly lunged forwards, catching the angel off guard with a brutal left handed punch, sending him to the floor, already unconscious.

'What do you know about it, angel scum!' he spat.

* * *

Sam woke up groggily, scrunching his eyes up. The big top was pitch black; he couldn't see anything, not even the end of his own nose.

His whole face felt like it was on fire, his nose felt huge and he could feel blood running down from a cut on his forehead.

He looked down at himself, but found this impossible.

He head was being held in place by a leather strap, as was his arms and legs.

He struggled hard against his bonds, but they wouldn't give.

'Dean?' he yelped out in a panic, trying to move his head to locate his brother.

'It's ok Sammy, I'm here' he heard Dean reply, and he smiled, glad to know he wasn't alone.

'What's going on dean? What's happening?' he asked, trying to peer through the never ending darkness.

'Sam? Dean?' came another voice from the gloom.

'Cas? Are you ok?' asked dean.

'I believe so...I can't really move though'

'No me neither, don't worry Cas, I'll get us out' promised Dean.

'Yeah like I haven't heard that before!' he replied.

A light suddenly came on, blinding Sam; he shook his head, trying to get the glare from his eyes.

He looked down, with difficulty, to see what he was attached to.

He was strapped to a red wooden board.

He looked across to Dean and Castiel, who where both tied to poles a way away from him.

Dean frowned at him, but gave him a reassuring smile as well.

They all turned to see the main demon walking towards him.

He had now changed from his clown costume; he was now wearing a brown leather jacket and black jeans.

He had short cropped brown hair and stubble, and a small weasel like mouth that was perfect for smirks and sneers.

He executed a sneer for Sam, who didn't smile back.

'Ah Sam- not so clever now your the one about that's about to die, are you?' he smirked, nodding to the board he was strapped to.

'That's a wooden board used by one of my friends here! Let me give you a clue...he is very adept with a blade- and his aim never misses!'

Sam felt a thrill of horror, the feeling actually hurting his stomach. 'A knife thrower?' he breathed, realising he was right when he was right when the demon started cackling.

'Yep! My friend Joe is a champion knife thrower, and for one night only...he has come to see you-isn't that nice! See...' the demon walked close to Sam, putting his head close to his ear.

Sam tried to struggle away, but the demon grabbed his chin and wrenched his face to face him.

'...you aint walking out here alive- you hear me? You murdered our lord! Our god! You actually think you were going to walk away without justice?

- you are going to die tonight Sam Winchester, and your angel and your brother are going to watch us do it!' he grinned.

**Is Sam going to live through the knife throwing act?**

**Will Dean be able to save his little brother from sure death?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review! I'd like to know your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean looked across at his the demon threatening his younger brother, horror and fear emulating on his face in a mask of fury.

'If you hurt my brother I swear I'm going to kill you!' he spat, struggling hard against his ties binding him to the pole. Castiel struggled as well, trying to work himself free.

Sam squirmed around on the board, trying to work out how to untie his hands, he couldn't find a way, so he looked desperately at his older brother, eyes begging for help, but dean couldn't give him any.

The demon grinned again and walked away, clapping his hands. 'Joe! Come on, let's get this train rolling!' he shouted into the darkness.

There was silence for a few seconds, but then the men could hear footsteps on concrete flooring, and a man appeared, walking towards Sam.

Joe was a pudgy man, with dirty blond hair and a large face.

He was grinning as well, taking off the holdall he was wearing around his shoulders and dropping it the ground with a metallic clang.

He unzipped the bag and delved his hand inside. He rummaged around for a while, and then pulled out two small silver daggers, the silver blades shining in the light, flashing across Sam's face and making him wince.

'Right- before we get started, I want to let you in on a little secret. I expect your wondering how Joe can throw these knives?' he asked, looking from Sam to dean to castiel, who shrugged.

'Because he's possessing a knife thrower?' sighed Dean, trying to sound as bored as possible.

The demon walked across the Dean and looked at him.

'Ok, now think back, Dean- how many demons have you known and killed that can take on their 'vessels' jobs, personality and skills? That's right, you haven't!

Sure, they can take on their strengths, but we used to have no concept of their memories, their other thoughts, or anything like that...that has been our downfall, that was why we were found out by you guys so quickly. Keeping up appearances wasn't enough, it would seem...

So we have created a new breed of demons!

We have the memories, skills, qualities, job ideas- everything, of the people we choose to possess! It will make us virtually undetectable by you hunters!' the demon added with glee, smiling at dean, who was looking at him in abject horror.

'You don't have to do this! I did what I had to do!' Sam shot at the demon, who stopped smiling and turned to the youngest Winchester.

'But did you think about the consequences! My brothers have died-they are still dying! You think you did the right thing, but I here the angels were orchestrating the whole thing, for their gain! - Now tell me, what's 'angelic' or 'holy' about that?

We aren't doing this for kicks! We protect our lord-they...!' the demon pointed at castiel, '...don't even know where their god is!' he sneered.

Castiel hung his head.

He was right, even though god brought him back; he still had no idea of his whereabouts.

* * *

The demon grinned and motioned to Joe, who was still standing holding the blades in his hands.

Joe grinned and moved the blades around in the palms of his hand, then threw it at Sam, who immediately stiffened.

Dean yelled in disbelief and horror, desperate to protect his brother, to protect him from any harm, but he just couldn't get free.

Sam opened his eyes, trying to locate where the blade had gone.

He looked to his right and gasped when he saw the blade, about an inch from his face, the handle still moving with tension.

'Next time you won't be so lucky!' the demon informed him.

'PLEASE! Please stop! We can talk, anything...this is barbaric!' he pleaded with the demon, who smirked and readied the second dagger, playing with it for a while before taking aim.

'If you hit my brother I swear it will be the last think you will ever do!' Dean yelled at the demon, who turned and sneered at him.

'Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that!' he goaded, before quickly turning and throwing the blade.

Sam saw a flash of steel before a sharp icy pain shot from his right shoulder.

He yelled in agony and tried to twist his head to see what damage it had caused.

The dagger was imbedded deep in his shoulder, and he could feel blood starting to pour from the wound.

The demon yelled in happiness and rushed round to the back of the board Sam was strapped to.

'Oh man it went right through! The tips come out the other side!' he smiled with glee.

Sam moaned in pain, writhing with the waves of agonising tremors that were coursing from the wound.

'You son of a bitch!' Dean growled in complete anger and struggle hard, finally snapping the rope binding his arms on the pole.

He launched himself at the demon, dragging him to the floor and punching every inch of him he could find.

The demon started laughing at what dean was doing, then started punching the eldest Winchester back, throwing him off of him and kicking him in the head.

Dean curled into a ball, stunned, and then he felt himself being hauled up and tied back against the pole.

The demon raised his fist to deliver the killer blow, when the main demon yelled,

'No! You forget who your working on!' he instructed, nodding back at Sam, whose head was lolling slightly, blood dripping onto the floor, causing a crimson puddle to gather at his feet.

The demon chuckled and picked up the dropped second blade on the floor.

He aimed and threw the dagger with all his might.

Sam cried out in agony for the second time, feeling the blade slice through skin, flesh and muscle, all the way though to his thigh bone on his left leg.

Dean woke from his slight unconsciousness and looked across to this brother.

'Sammy!' he yelled, watching blood pour from two wounds, his shoulder and his leg, dripping onto the floor.

The demon who had thrown the knives went to Sam to check on the placement of his latest dagger, rubbing his hands when he saw that that knife had gone though Sam and the board as well.

Sam tried to hold his head up, but he couldn't really do that. He could feel the blood dripping from his wounds, and winced as he felt the pain ricocheted from both wounds at once.

The demon walked towards Sam to see what damage he had done.

He frowned slightly, moving his head closer to Sam's.

He could swear that the boy was speaking.

'Did we tell you to speak?' he spat, smacking Sam in the side of the heads, smiling as Sam's head moved easily to the side.

'I-I'm not s...saying anything' he slurred, looking across at Dean, who was looking at him with eyes of pure concern and anger.

The speaking got louder, and the demon turned to the main demon, who frowned and started to look around.

Suddenly, the demon who was throwing the knives straightened up and stiffened.

He started to jerk and gargle, a couple of seconds later he let out a blood curdling scream as thick black smoke forced it's way from his throat and into the atmosphere.

The demon's 'vessel' fell to the floor.

The main demon growled and looked around, but stopped dead still when they all heard a clear, humorous voice call out in the darkness.

'Well-what's going on here then?'

**Can you guess who it is?**

**Will Sam live?**

**Please review me your guesses and how you think this chapter went!**

**This will be the last chapter for two weeks, unfortunately, because I am going on holiday, and I won't be able to post anything, but I do have access to the internet, so I may get a chance to reply to reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! And please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! **

**So I'm back from my holiday, and that means another chapter!**

**This is actually the last chapter, even though it is very long!**

**I hope you really enjoy this story, and I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Enjoy!**

'Well, what have we got here then?' the voice rang out loud and clear through the darkness of the big top.

Everyone turned to try and locate where the voice was coming from, but the person was shrouded in darkness.

After a while, footsteps could be heard on the hard concrete floor of the tent.

The noise encircled the people in the middle of the tent, as though the walker was walking in a circle, contemplating and inspecting what was happening.

'Oh boys, you've really outdone yourselves this time!' the voice rang out again.

Sam instantly recognised the voice.

The humorous, but almost cold, deep sounding voice that he had only heard a few times.

The broad, instantly recognisable accent.

It was Crowley.

The crossroads demon finally stepped into the little light of the big top.

He was smiling broadly, looking around him like he was thinking of buying a house.

'I like what you've done with the place!' he nodded at the demon, who regarded him with a suspicion that bordered onto hatred.

'Crowley, what are you doing here?' he spat.

Crowley shrugged and walked over to Sam, running his hand along the side of the board that the youngest Winchester was strapped to.

'Oh, you know...I was in the neighbourhood, thought I might as well pop in, see how it was going'

Dean snapped his head around to face the demon.

'You knew this was going to happen?' he asked.

Crowley looked at him with an almost blank expression on his face, and then he smiled -

'Yeah, pretty much!' he said, and then he bodily turned away from Dean and addressed the demon once more, his expression dark and serious.

'Listen, I came here for a reason. What you're doing...you may see it as justice, or vengeance, or whatever you want to call it, but trust me-this is not the way forward.

This doesn't solve anything, all your going to do is bring more pain and suffering toy yourself-that's all' he said to the demon, who sneered as he answered.

'What the hell do you care? Huh! You betrayed us-yeah, don't think we don't know what you did, how you gave them information! How you basically hand delivered the end of the apocalypse to them on a plate!' he glared at Crowley as he bowed his head slightly.

No matter what, he was still a demon.

'You care more about these meat suits than you do your own kind!' he spat.

Crowley looked outraged at the very idea, but managed to stay calm.

'Oh yeah?' he countered.

He walked over to Sam, who was growing paler by the minute due to his blood loss, and forcefully removed one of his hands from one of the many wounds on his body.

He then punched Sam in the wound, causing Sam to yell in agony, tears falling down his face unchecked as wave upon wave of agonising pain ripped through his whole body.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH!' yelled Dean, struggling against his bonds.

'See, I can be nasty to them!' Crowley said simply.

However he then moved over to Dean and he squatted down next to him, and fiddled with something his jacket.

'Although...' he opened the penknife from his pocket, and cut Dean's bonds, setting him free.

'I can be nice too!' he patted Dean on the shoulder twice.

Dean rushed to his brother's side.

'Crowley-knife!' he instructed, and he caught the thrown knife before untying Sam.

Sam slid down the board and sunk to the floor with a groan.

'You see, no matter what you and I think about these stupid, meandering fools that occupy this planet...well, think about it- your still here...I'm still here- it can't be all bad can it?' he raised his eyebrows at the demon, who shrugged.

'Anyway, I get it; you don't think you should still be alive? Yeah? I bet your wondering why we didn't all burn. Well, I share your sentiments...all you piss poor lower level demons should be wiped from this planet- you inferior beings who think you all own the earth just because there are more of you!' Crowley's authority of being a higher level crossroads demon was shining through.

'I don't give a damn about what you do...but don't think you own the damn place- because you bloody well don't! You had no authority to do this! Irrational, lumbering actions like this can get things like you killed...so please, carry on!'

The demon listened to all of this, his face turning redder and redder with barely concealed pure anger.

'How dare you speak to me like that? You don't have control over my actions! You never will!'

Crowley shrugged and raised his eyebrows. 'I have control here! Leave now and you won't get hurt; I don't really like killing other demons but-!'

The demon cut across his speech, yelling in anger and running forwards, intent on killing Sam, but Crowley stood in his way, and felled him with a single punch.

The demon got up almost immediately.

He punched Crowley in the stomach, and then followed it through with a head butt.

The crossroads demon clutched his nose, blood spraying onto the floor.

Crowley soon fought back, kicking the demon in the chest, sending him to the floor.

He then straddled the struggling demon, punching him in the face over and over.

'But...' he started, punching his face again.

'I...' _punch_

'Don't...' _punch_

'Like demons...' he punched him again, a spray of blood catching him in the face, falling to the floor.

'Like you!'

The demon sagged against the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Crowley smiled and then began the exorcism rites, making sure that this demon got sent back to hell first class delivery.

After the black smoke had faded, Crowley stood up and walked back to Sam and Dean.

Dean was cradling Sam's head in his lap, his little brothers head lolling as he moved.

Crowley groaned a little as he squatted next to the brothers.

He put a hand on Sam's head, and started to mutter something under his breath.

In front of Dean's very eyes, the wounds on Sam's chest started to close, leaving just his clothes saturated with crimson blood.

Sam moaned a little, and then opened his eyes fully, peering up at his brother and the crossroads Demon.

Dean beamed down at him, and then looked up at Crowley, who raised his eyebrows and shrugged. 'The least I could do...now- you may look healed, but all I've done is close the wounds, scabbed them over, if you will. Sam needs rest, he needs painkillers too, because you're going to be in a lot of pain boy!' he warned Sam, who was trying to get up, but failing miserably.

Crowley tutted, then he motioned to dean. Both the older men grabbed Sam under the arms and yanked him up, Crowley setting him to rest leaning against his big brother.

'There, now there might be more demons coming, but I can manage them, you just get out of here' he said.

'Whoa whoa...why are you even helping us?' asked Dean, frowning at the demon in front of him.

'Well, you did get rid of Lucifer, albeit in a very...unconventional way' he smiled, nodding at Sam, who gave a very small, pained smile back.

Dean nodded, 'ok...so now what? Your gonna turn back into a nasty son of a bitch, and we're going to have to hunt you down?'

Crowley gave Dean a reproachful look. 'Oh, come now Dean, I like to think we've been though a lot together! Just call it...a no strings relationship!' he grinned at Dean, who at first looked confused, and then slightly ill at the thought.

'Yeah, whatever...' he muttered. He then stood stock still.

He looked about himself, as if looking for something he had lost.

'Hang on...where's Cas? He asked.

'Over here' came a dark, indignant voice from a shadowed part of the big top.

Crowley walked over to where the noise was coming from and bent down, then started walking backwards again like he was dragging something heavy.

Out of the darkness, and being dragged along like a little puppy on a lead, was Castiel, fallen angel extraordinaire, who now looked like an old carpet bag.

He had his arms crossed and a hard frown on his face, looking up at dean and Sam with daggers in his eyes.

'Sorry dude...' Dean started to say, but castiel huffed and turned his face away.

Dean looked at Sam. they had some making up to do.

'Right –o-, let's untie you, feathers... although you do look better in bondage I must say!' stated Crowley, a well practised devilish grin plastered across his face. _If looks could kill..._ Sam thought, watching Cas give Crowley the worst look of hatred he had ever seen.

'Ok...so not so funny' amended Crowley, and he quickly and swiftly untied the angel.

Castiel stood up and adjusted his trench coat, checking his tie as well.

He then went and stood on Sam's other side, pointedly ignoring the both of them.

'I see I'm not the most favourite person of the moment. So I shall bid you all goodnight!' said Crowley, and he turned, and started to walk away.

'Hey!' came a strained voice from behind him. He turned a questioning look on his face.

Sam tried to smile, failed, and then instead nodded his head at the Demon.

'Thanks, for...you know' he said, nodding down at himself.

Crowley looked surprised for a split second, like he had never been thanked before.

'Your welcome boy...just don't make a habit of it-I've got a job too you know!' he joked. He then waved at the other two, and then walked away, the footfalls fading until they were again lost in darkness.

After a short while at staring into space, each of the men lost in their own separate worlds, dean clapped his hands, making Sam and castiel both jump.

'Well, I say we get the hell outta here!' he said. Sam smiled and nodded, as did the angel at his side.

Dean grinned then put an arm around Sam's shoulders. 'Let's get outta here Sammy!' and he supported his brother as he walked-

Out of the big top.

Out of the fair.

Into the car.

As Dean deposited Sam in the Impala, making him lay across the back seats to make sure he didn't injure himself even more before he got him to the hospital to be checked out.

He then climbed into the driving seat of the Impala, waiting for castiel to do the same. He did, although he was still ignoring Dean.

Dean sighed. 'Come on man! I wanna get his sorted before I take Sammy to the hospital- I'm sorry that we kinda forgot about you, I'm really sorry.' He looked across at Castiel who was smiling slightly.

'It's not that dean' he said

'Then what is it?' frowned dean, looking at the angel.

'It's just...and promise me you won't be mad!' he warned.

'Of course I won't be mad! What is it?'

Castiel sighed.

'I really don't like fairs Dean...I don't want to go again!' he said, smiling at dean, who practically deflated with relief. He then burst out laughing and clapped Castiel on the shoulder, before turning on the ignition on the car, and driving out the fair, en route to the nearest hospital.

**The end.**

**I hope you enjoyed this latest story!**

**I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you did!**

**Please let me know what you though of this one, it means a lot to me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
